


Watching Them

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath watch Steve and Danny together</p><p>mission_insane<br/>Slash table<br/>prompt: watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them

Cath lay up to her neck in bubbles watching as Steve and Danny stood in the large marble shower, each vying for the larger amount of hot water. They had spent the day hiking around Haleakala and now were preparing for a nice dinner out.

She wasn't sure which was funnier watching Steve nudge Danny out of the spray or the look on Danny's face as Steve lathered his face with shaving cream and proceeded to shave the days worth of stubble off without the benefit of a mirror. She'd seen him do it hundreds of time so it was no big deal to her to do it, but it was obvious Danny had never seen Steve do it. When Steve looked over at her and winked she knew he'd be putting on a show and just grinned when he reached for the shaving cream again and proceeded to lather up around his cock and balls. The look on Danny's face was priceless as Steve shaved himself bare. 

Danny had only recently joined them and still didn't know about all of Steve's kinks, two of which were being bare and the other was being watched. He was about to learn both rather quickly.

She heard Steve's quietly whisper, "fuck me," to Danny. And she saw the blond's quick glance toward her.

Laying back and half closing her eyes she just smiled as Danny nodded and grabbed the can of shaving cream from the shelf and began to prepare Steve as he braced himself against the wall. She knew what Steve was feeling and the tingle from the menthol shaving cream that would excite him even more. She heard the groan as Danny slowly slid in after what seemed a very long time spent preparing Steve. 

Slipping her hands between her legs she fingered herself, sliding her fingers in and out at the same rhythm Danny slid in and out of Steve. Danny was so focused on Steve he completely forgot about her presence, but Steve looked over and watched, knowing exactly what she was doing even though the bubbles concealed her actions.

Cath came with a loan moan and watched as Steve pushed back hard against Danny, coming against the shower wall. When Danny came moments later, he looked over at her and blushed as he pulled himself from Steve's body.

Steve wiggled his fingers at her and requested, "Come here." Giving in to his request she stood with the water and bubbles streaming down her body, stepped out of the tub and into the shower with them. Steve wrapped his arms around both of them and sighed. She knew he finally felt complete for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
